Hiding Feelings
by Hatake Hitomi
Summary: Mais uma ff KakaXSasu... Será que os sentimentos de Sasuke para com Kakashi não são reciprocos? Ele logo logo descobrirá! ONESHOT!


Ele não gostava da maneira como o jounin tratava o outro. Sasuke também não gostava da maneira como Kakashi olhava Naruto. Não gostava mesmo nada. Disso e do facto de Naruto ser o centro de toda a atenção de Kakashi.

Parecia impossível como durante os treinos Kakashi só via e ouvia o Naruto. Apesar de amar Kakashi, Sasuke mantinha uma postura fria e indiferente quando estava com ele. Sasuke não pretendia que Kakashi soubesse que ele o amava sem k este o amasse também.

Em casa, cada vez eram mais eram as lágrimas que derramava deitado na cama. Cada vez mais pensava que Kakashi não era a pessoa certa para ele amar. Desde que o seu clã fora dizimado pelo seu irmão, Sasuke nunca mais chorara. Passara a ser uma pessoa fria e com sede de vingança. Agora, já nem se reconhecia.

No dia seguinte iria haver um intenso treino, pois em breve teriam uma missão rank B.

Depois de mais um dia de treino, todo o mundo estava em casa a descansar. O que é que Uchiha Sasuke estava a fazer? A descansar como todos os outros? Estava o caraças! Estava deitado na caminha agarrado a uma almofada a afogar as mágoas. Ele tinha de acabar com aquilo. Mas como? Como esquecer um homem tão atraente e sexy como Kakashi, ainda para mais estando com ele todos os dias? Não interessava o método. Mas acabar com todo aquele sofrimento era o que Sasuke queria.

Esgotado, o rapaz acabou por adormecer.

Eram 8 horas da manhã e o sol brilhava lá fora. Sasuke acordou com o despertador. Depois da noite anterior, se não fosse o despertador, Sasuke ficaria a dormir eternamente. Continuava cansado mas tinha compromissos aos quais não podia faltar. Levantou-se e foi até a casa de banho. Dali a meia hora teria de estar no campo de treinos.

- Kuso! – disse ele, enquanto de olhava ao espelho – Tenho os olhos todos vermelhos. Será melhor eu lavá-los com água fria. Aproveito e vejo se acordo de vez para a vida.

Depois de dez minutos na casa de banho a tratar da sua higiene matinal, Sasuke encontrava-se agora no quarto a vestir-se. Os cabelos molhados estavam colados no rosto do rapaz. Secou-os com uma toalha, dirigiu-se à cozinha, bebeu um copo de leite e saiu.

Foi o primeiro a chegar, para não variar. Subiu a uma árvore e deixou-se ficar lá encostado.

Sakura e Naruto logo apareceram. Não bastou nem 1 minuto e Sakura já tinha atingido Naruto com um murro bem no meio da cara.

- "Porque estou tão nervoso? Só espero que isto não seja tudo ansiedade só para o ver. Isto está a dar comigo em doido!" – pensava Sasuke para si, enquanto sentia todo o seu corpo tremer.

- Yo! – disse Kakashi quando chegou, atrasado como sempre.

- Outra vez atrasado, sensei!! – gritaram-lhe Naruto e Sakura.

- Calma! Não é preciso tanto. – falou Kakashi, enquanto fazia festas no cabelo de Naruto.

- "Que ódio! Sempre a mesma coisa! Naruto, Naruto, Naru-… Que estou eu a pensar? Era suposto eu tentar esquecê-lo! – Sasuke definitivamente estava desorientado. Num piscar de olhos, apareceu ao lado de Naruto e Sakura, frente a Kakashi.

- Oh, estás aqui Sasuke. – disse Kakashi, olhando distraidamente para Sasuke,

- Onde queria que estivesse? – perguntou Sasuke, rispidamente.

- "Que frio que estás hoje Sasuke… Que haverá de errado com ele? Os olhos dele… Parece que esteve a chorar…" – pensou Kakashi, depois daquela resposta vinda do seu aluno prodígio. – "Será que Uchiha Sasuke também chora?"

- Hoje vamos treinar batalhas. Batalhas 1vs1. Atenção, se não tiverem intenção de matar o outro será difícil ganhar. Podem usar tudo o que quiserem. Quem quer começar?

- Eu! Eu! – disse logo Naruto

- Ok Naruto. Tu contra quem… deixa ver… Sakura, importas-te de lutar com o Naruto? – perguntou Kakashi

- Eu? Não, claro que não – Sakura respondeu, enquanto olhava para Sasuke que por sua vez olhava para o chão completamente abstraído do resto.

- Eu vou ficar a ver a luta de qualquer ponto do campo de treinos. Não me procurem porque provavelmente não me encontrarão. – disse-lhes Kakashi – Sasuke, vens?

- Nani? Ah, vou sim. – retorquiu Sasuke, tentado falar de forma fria.

Kakashi depressa encaminhou-se para a floresta do campo de treinos, sempre seguido por Sasuke. Pulou numa árvore e sentou-se lá. Sasuke imitou-o, mas sentando-se noutra árvore.

- Vem para aqui Sasuke. – ordenou-lhe Kakashi

- Estou bem aqui, sensei – foi a resposta de Sasuke. Uma resposta fria que mais uma vez surpreendeu Kakashi.

- "Sensei? Desde quando é que tu me chamas sensei? Tu não estás mesmo bem, Sasuke."

Então Kakashi foi até perto de Sasuke. Bem perto, devo dizer.

- Que se passa contigo, Sasuke? – Kakashi perguntou, acariciando-lhe os cabelos.

- Nada, não se passa mesmo nada – disse Sasuke, virando a cara para o lado. Que estava Kakashi a fazer? Logo agora que ele procurava esquecer o jounin.

- Como não se passa nada? Tu nunca me respondeste como fizeste ainda há pouco. Também nunca me chamaste sensei. Estás distraído. E parece que estiveste a chorar.

Sasuke desceu da árvore, acompanhado pelo seu sensei.

- Posso ver o seu rosto, sensei?

- O meu… para quê? – perguntou Kakashi, muito surpreso. Sabia que o facto de esconder o ser rosto era muito falado e despertava curiosidade nas pessoas. Mas ele não acreditava que Sasuke estivesse assim só porque nunca vira o seu rosto.

- Se não me mostrar nunca vai saber… não é sensei? – disse Sasuke, encaminhando o SEU Kakashi de encontro a uma árvore.

- Eu não mostro o meu rosto a ninguém. – disse Kakashi, tentando não perder a postura.

- Nem mesmo a mim? – Sasuke perguntou no ouvido de Kakashi – Então eu vou ter de ver à força…

Num piscar de olhos, Sasuke prendera Kakashi à árvore com o arame que trazia sempre consigo.

- Nani?! Desde quando tens essa velocidade? – Kakashi sentia que estava a mercê de Sasuke. Agora o seu rosto seria revelado.

- Desde quando não importa. Mas agora vou fazer o que quiser consigo… sensei. – susurrou Sasuke ao ouvido de Kakashi, desapertando o seu hitaiate.

Afastou-se um pouco de Kakashi e ao mesmo tempo que vendava os olhos disse:

- Depois de o seu mundo girar em torno do Naruto eu finalmente vou poder tê-lo como meu.

- O que queres dizer com isso, Sasuke-kun? – Kakashi transpirava por tudo quanto era sítio. Sasuke estava diferente com toda a certeza. – " Ele está com ciúmes do Naruto? Se estiver, melhor."

Sasuke estava agora colado a Kakashi e tinha as mãos na máscara. Puxou-a e selou os seus lábios com os de Kakashi. Este logo abriu a boca, deixando a língua de Sasuke explorá-la. O garoto achou melhor soltar o jounin para que pudessem fazer coisas mais interessantes. Assim que pôde, Kakashi lançou as mãos à camisola do Uchiha, deixando o rapaz com o tronco exposto e à sua mercê.

- Ficas lindo assim, Sasuke-kun – disse Kakashi, enquanto despia a sua camisola e tirava o seu hitaiate. – De olhos vendados e nu, só para mim.

- Kakashi-kun… faz o que quiseres comigo. – disse Sasuke em tom submisso. Agora era Sasuke quem se encontrava prensado contra a árvore.

- Podes crer que farei. – Kakashi murmurou com um sorriso malicioso. Tirou as calças e os boxers do miúdo e começou a masturbá-lo. Gemidos de prazer foi o que obteve. – Gostas, não é Sasuke-kun?

- Eu adoro e quero… quero que continues… mais depressa… - Sasuke deixou-se deslizar pela arvore até ficar sentado no chão. De repente, sentiu algo molhado no seu membro. Não resistiu e desvendou os olhos. Que vista, pensou ele. Kakashi estava a chupá-lo. Era tão bom! Num impulso, levou a mão aos cabelos de Kakashi e fez com que ele o chupasse com mais força e que fosse mais fundo.

- "Então ele estava com ciúmes do Naruto porque gostava de mim… Se fosses mais aberto comigo não terias sofrido tanto…"

- Ah… AHH… vou gozar, Kakashi-kun! – avisou Sasuke, pressionando ainda mais a cabeça de Kakashi contra o seu membro. Kakashi sentiu o líquido quente e adocicado do miúdo invadir-lhe a boca. Engoliu e ainda lambeu o membro de Sasuke.

- Como havia imaginado… simplesmente delicioso! Como tu… meu Sasuke. – disse Kakashi, antes de experimentar outra vez os lábios do seu amado.

Ficaram-se no beijo até o ar faltar. Estava tão bom! As duas línguas brincando uma com a outra. Separaram-se e olharam-se nos olhos.

- Ai shiteru, Sasuke-kun. – disse Kakashi

- Ai shiterumo, Kakashi-kun – disse Sasuke – Demo… e o Naruto?

- O Naruto? Posso dizer-te que o usei para te fazer ciúmes. Eu apenas sabia que te amava mas não sabia se sentias o mesmo por mim. Sabia também que se te perguntasse nunca me responderias a verdade.

Então Sasuke começou a chorar. O seu maior erro fora ocultar os seus sentimentos de Kakashi. Agora encontrava-se abraçado a ele. A chorar no seu peito. Sentia-se bem.

Como nunca se sentira antes.


End file.
